Ben and Toad's Contest
Ben and Toad's Contest is a reality TV show featuring celebrities from different countries of the world. The series is containing of two different shows: Celebrity Apprentice and Dancing with the Stars, with Dancing with the Stars going first by Donald Trump's order. The order of the show is like the triathlon (the swim, the bike and the run), expect the contestant on the show gets to dance; then go for Celebrity Apprentice. Formerly there were over-aged people, Supercentenarians; who were allowed to enter the show for the first four seasons, until season 5 when the maximum age is 110. Known events *2014 FIFA World Cup qualifiers - DWTS Season 13 to middle Season 3 *2014 FIFA World Cup - June 12-July 13 *2015 Women's World Cup qualifiers - Season 2 to halfway Season 5 *2015 FIFA Women's World Cup - June 6-July 5 *The Rolex 24 football tournament held every winter season. *IndyCar (most notably spring seasons) *Ironman Triathlon (every season) *Rolex 24 2015 took place all across CONCACAF, and CONMEBOL. *The WTA Finals. *NASCAR every season. *The ATP World Tour Finals. List of shocks This is the list of 30 notable BATC big shocks. One of the biggest BATC shocks is... Czech Republic's Carrera de Estrellas victories over Germany after the Germans spun in race 1. The biggest shock remains from season 4 when the Germany national team lost to the hands of the Croatia national team, after getting "PIT ENTRY VIOLATION". The season 4 finale was the least accessed of the season finales currently. Countries represented Contestants from Australia are moved from Oceania to Asia due to Australia's move from OFC to AFC on the year of the 2006 FIFA World Cup. Carlos Munoz, who was rumored for season 6, was moved from Mexico to Colombia (they suggested it is the racing driver from Colombia; or the Chilean footballer). As of season 5, there are more contestants representing the than any other country in the world; with contestants having more Chevrolet engines than Honda (all chassis are Dallara DW12). is a UEFA representative instead of the AFC. Season 5 is an all-star season. Contestant replacements are on this list. ;AFC (Asia) * - Tomoka Takeuchi, Akito Watabe, Akiko Suzuki, Jiroemon Kimura, Mao Asada, Misao Okawa, Masao Kaga, Yoshi Kitamura, Ayumu Hirano * (Korea Republic) - Sung Si-Bak, Kim Yu-Na, Ahn Hyun-Soo, Lee Seung-Hoon, Ahn Jung-Hwan, Son Yeon-Jae, Lee Sang-Hwa * - Cody Simpson, Will Power ;CAF (Africa) No contestants. Season 3 contestant Beth Tweddle was born in , now represents . ;CONCACAF (North America) * - Pamela Anderson, Drake, Mathieu Giroux, Sean Avery, Christine Sinclair, Avril Lavigne, Dominique Maltais * - Emmitt Smith, Joey Fatone, Apolo Anton Ohno, Kelly Monaco, Melissa Rycroft, Drew Lachey, Shawn Johnson, Kirstie Alley, Sabrina Bryan, Kristi Yamaguchi, Brooke Burke Charvet, Zendaya, Donny Osmond, Marie Osmond, Laila Ali, Mya, Jennifer Grey, Jennifer Lopez, Kellie Pickler, Jacoby Jones, Alexandra Raisman, Sean Lowe, Dorothy Hamill, D. L. Hughley, J. R. Celski, J. R. Martinez, Andy Dick, Diana Nyad, Drew Carey, Meryl Davis, Charlie White, Lucas Grabeel, Amy Purdy, Candace Cameron Bure, James Maslow, Elizabeth Berkley Lauren, Leah Remini, Corbin Bleu, Amber Riley, Keyshawn Johnson, Bill Nye, Bill Engvall, Valerie Harper, Bernice Madigan, Billy Dee Williams (replaced by Tony Kanaan), Danica McKellar, NeNe Leakes, Adrienne Bailon, JC Chasez ;CONMEBOL (South America) * - Hélio Castroneves, Edson Bindilatti, Tony Kanaan * - Shakira, Sofia Vergara, Juan Pablo Montoya, James Rodríguez * - Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi * - Lionel Messi, Angel Di Maria * - Enner Valencia ;OFC (Oceania) Australia is currently an AFC member instead. * - Scott Dixon ;UEFA (Europe) * - Vita Semerenko, Valj Semerenko * - Adelina Sotnikova, Evgeni Plushenko, Ahn Hyun-Soo, Vic Wild, Alena Zavarzina, Alexey Voevoda, Elena Radionova * - Julia Dujmovits, Benjamin Karl * - Patrizia Kummer, Simona de Silvestro * - Zbigniew Brodka, Justyna Kowalczyk, Joanna Krupa (represents the US) * - Gilles Marini, Sylvain Dufour, Marie Martinod * - Jack Osbourne, Melanie Brown, Lizzy Yarnold, Beth Tweedle (born in ), Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles * - Carolina Kostner, Maria Redaelli-Granoli, Emma Morano-Martinuzzi, Antonio Sabato, Jr. * - Eric Frenzel, Ingo Rademacher, Mesut Ozil, Miroslav Klose * - Sven Kramer * - Zan Kosir Contestants Main article: List of Ben and Toad's Contest contestants The contestant on the season must be aged 15 or older by the airing (15 by July 1 in the fall seasons; 15 by December 31 on the winter seasons). Most of the contestants on the show by the airing date are from the United States, with contestants from countries that are outside the United States: Canada, France, Russia, and Brazil; appearing in any season. There was 42 contestants in the first season, 43 in the second season, 50 in the third season (originally 60, than 40, now 50), 60 contestants in seasons 4 and 6, and 48 (extended due to a green-white-checker finish) for season 5. Results Only the top three of each season is shown. *Kimura died on June 12, 2013. That was four days after the Unanimous won the 2013 Firestone 550. *Season 4 was expected to end during the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, but due to the green-white-checker finish, the finals of season 4 is moved to the IndyCar series' August 30 finale during the MAVTV 500 event. *The season 1 winner in the season 4 finale originally ended to defending champions Germany, but due to a "NO GO Peru Pit Entry Violation" in the last laps, the trophy went to the lower ranked Croatians. *Season 6 was expected to end during the 2015 FIFA World Cup in Canada, but was moved back to Labor Day; just like last year due to a green-white-checker finish. *There was a partner switch planned in season 18 of DWTS, but not in seasons 4 and after due to Brazil 1-7 Germany. *In season 1 week 12, Sabine Lisicki mistakenly placed the IndyCar driver in Team Belleville; but was replaced by Francesca Schiavone because of the Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. Ina Meschik of Team Bosnia did not agree. Finals A maximum of 32 (the same number as FIFA World Cup teams) contestants can compete. Note that in seasons that start from fall to winter, it's parallel giant slalom. Also noting that in seasons that start from winter until summer, it's determined by association football matches. Season 1 All events were in Rosa Khutor Extreme Park. It did not start until 2:00 am EST. It was a Sochi 2014 practice event for the Germans and the Croatians. ;Men's parallel giant slalom Season 2 Edmonton in MST, Vancouver in PST, Toronto in EST Season 3 Season 3's final was expected to be held the week before the Winter Olympics in Sochi. Season 4 Season 4 was the first time the finale was held on Labor Day. All of the all-star season 5 contestants announced were moved from their original team in their season to their season 5 team; which Vortex will be and Infinity announced . The final INDYCAR race saw some unexpected wins and draws; over for the final practice. Slovakia, Ukraine, Italy, Russia, Brazil and Colombia were all in the lead lap, while Croatia stunned Germany in the final laps. Additionally two unseeded countries defeated seeded countries: over , over . Most of the BATC contestants did not like Sonoma, because of the season 1 title holders Deutscher Fussball-Bund involved in that big crash. Only seven out of eight managed to survive the Germans. The fast six comprises of season 1 champs Germany, Croatia, Ukraine, unseeded Australia, unseeded Canada and unseeded New Zealand. Originally scheduled for after the MAVTV 500 race. The games were scheduled for Saturday before the race and Sunday. This was announced that the born outside US event was moved to Sunday before the NASCAR night race due to a lap 218 drive-through penalty for for a pit entry violation. After the first practice was done, the order was determined: , , , , , , , Before Germany went, the team of season 3 wanted to expect the rules. The rules were: You can't go until the country is called. With Germany going last, the ones going earlier will have their flags waved at the same time. Italy upset Germany on the final practice after the qualifying. ;Fontana Qualifying Order ;Results *'Croatia', Slovakia, Ukraine, Italy, Russia, Brazil and Colombia move on to the next round. *Had Germany finish in the top 10, Italy should have failed. *'Argentina' replaced Germany for the next round. *The first three penalties went to unseeded nations. *' ' and got drive through-penalties in the late of the race. The Slovaks was pit exit violation and the Germans pit entry violation. Neither one of them failed, and chose the one failing to be . * refused to participate at the NASCAR Sprint Cup race Sunday night. ;Standings *Drivers from Australia are AFC members. ;Group A ;Group B Season 5 The finale was marked by a big upset in the firing last week. With the Rolex 24 tournament still going on, it was announced that the third place match will be on January 31, and the final a day later. The biggest upset went to Germany's 6-4 victory over USA. Germany meets another of the USA in the semi-finals. All eight seeded teams and all unseeded teams will enter the finale. , which made its's debut a week earlier, will also appear. The for quarterfinal losers will be in the consolation round: *'South Korea' moves on to the next round after the cancellation of Brasilia. *'Nadia Petrova' is set to return to BATC for the first time since week 11. *'Olga Vilukhina' also moves on to the next round after the cancellation of Brasilia. Season 6 The season 6 finale will be set up on the weeks of August 30 and September 6. The first one will be Sonoma, while the next one on Labors Day is Slovenia flight. Category:Shows Category:Reality TV Shows Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series) Category:Celebrity Apprentice Category:Mixed Up Events